


Lucky Seven's

by LivingTheBromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gang World AU, Gang!Niall, Gang!Niall fic, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, not sure if the other boys will be in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is the head of the Lucky Seven's gang in Mullingar. He is used to everything running smoothly and everyone following his orders without question. But when a new girl shows up on the scene nothing goes the way it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Might Be Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first chapter of my fan fic ‘Lucky Seven’s’. Let me know what you think by sending feedback. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is new in town and she just wants to get away from all the bad memories, but it seems like she didn't choose the right town.

They always say you should expect the unexpected and that you should be prepared for any and everything. But are you ever truly prepared for death? Even when you know it is coming I don’t think you can ever be ready. When I found out my parents had died, that they had been killed. I was the furthest from prepared. I expected them to always be there for me. They were supposed to be there to spoil my kids, give me away at my wedding, and ask me every time I came home from school on the weekend if I had a boyfriend. I wasn’t ready for them to be gone. For them to have been murdered in cold blood. I couldn’t think of one reason for why someone would want to kill my parents. My mum was just a primary school teacher and my da was an investment banker. To learn that the police were going to do nothing was devastating. To find out they had been killed by the Irish Mob was surprising. To think that all these years I’d thought my da was just a boring banker and then I find out he was a part of the Irish Mob was life changing. It was like I never knew my father at all. It made me wonder what other secrets my parents had kept. I couldn’t dwell on that any longer. I needed to get away from anything that could remind me of them. If I stayed any longer I knew I would learn things about my parents I didn’t want to know. It was already hard enough living in such a small town where everyone knows everyone’s business. So I decided to sell the house, pack up the car, and leave this town without a backwards glance.   
I drove my car until I ran out of gas and stayed wherever I ended up. A few hours later and I was in Mullingar. It felt like the perfect place for me to forget about everything that had happened these past few weeks. With some of the money from the sale of the house I was able to pay a deposit, first, and last month’s rent on a nice little apartment in the center of town. I moved in the things I brought from home and decided I should go job hunting before it got too dark. I had nice nest egg of money saved from the house sale, but I wanted a job to keep myself busy until I could go back to school. I knew I wouldn’t have to worry too much about getting a job, but I knew I would go crazy without one. So I finished unpacking, locked my place up, and decided to walk through town and find a place to work. I hadn’t worked many jobs before my parents passed away since money was never an issue for us so I wasn’t sure what I would be able to find. After about a half hour I hadn’t found any places that were hiring and was ready to turn back when I saw a ‘Now Hiring’ sign hanging on a pub door. I decided to give it a shot and see if I could get a job. I’d never been a waitress before, but I figured it couldn’t be too hard. Walking in I looked around expecting the pub to be like the ones back home with a few old men smoking and drinking pints mixed in with some younger guys playing pool and throwing darts, but this pub was practically empty even with it being about 8 o’clock at night on a Friday. I figured this could be a good thing meaning I wouldn’t have much work to do if I got the job. I made my way to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice me.  
“I saw you guys were hiring and I want to apply for the position,” I said when he made it to my end of the bar.  
“Have you ever worked in a pub before,” he asked picking up a pint glass and filling it with beer “If not quit wasting my time and get out.”  
“Yes I have,”’ I lied not wanting to lose out on the job “I worked in one in my hometown for 2 years before they closed down. Now I’m here and I need a job.”  
“Alright,” he said nodding “I’ll give you a try. We open at 10 in the morning and close at 3 in the morning. You’ll be working the night shift from 8pm-3am Monday through Saturday because we ain’t open on Sunday. It’s minimum wage to start plus whatever tips you get. Payday is every other week on Friday. If you’re late your pay is docked. If any customer complains your pay is docked. No turning tricks in the pub. Keep your personal business at home. Any questions?”  
“No. I think I got it all,” I replied “When do I start?”  
“Now,” he replied handing me an apron, pad, and pen “Get to work. I’m not paying you to stand around.”  
Tying the apron around my waist I turned around to survey the pub. This should be a piece of cake.  
…  
I was wrong. This is far from easy. About two hours in around 30 more people had shown up and it was just me and another waitress working until close. I’d already been hit on by about half of the younger guys in here and I knew that as the night wore on that many more would try. I also knew that as it got later and they became drunker there was a big chance of them using more than their words. It was hard enough trying to carry all the drinks and food without having to worry about dodging stray grasping hands. It was becoming very clear that I might have bitten off more than I could chew by lying to get this job. But it was exciting working here so I was going to suck it up and make the best of it. It’s bound to get better the longer I work here. And hopefully if I work here long enough I can talk my boss Paul into moving me to the morning shift.   
I was moving to bring a pitcher of beer to a table when it suddenly became deathly quiet. The only noise you could hear was the sound of the footie game playing on the television in the background. Turning I spotted a group of men at the door. One in the front who clearly was the leader of the group and two more flanked out behind him. Paul moved out from behind the bar and made his way to the 3 men. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but I could tell he was nervous. But before I could make a move to find the other waitress Fiona and find out who they were Paul called out for me.  
“Hey new girl,” he called turning towards me “Get over here now.”  
I set the pitcher of beer down on the correct table and made my way over to them 4 men waiting for me. As I moved closer I noticed the tattoos that adorned almost every visible inch of skin on the 3 men who had just walked in. I could tell that they were probably no good, but they clearly had some kind of power judging by the reaction of the people in the pub. I felt nervous when I reached them as the leader of the group hadn’t removed his eyes from me since my boss had called me over.   
“Yes sir,” I said coming to a stop next to him “How can I help you?”  
“I need you to set up a table in the back for Mr. Horan and his associates,” he said never taking his eyes off of Mr. Horan who still had his eyes on me “Get them a round of pints and the special for tonight.”  
“Yes sir,” I said backing away keeping my eyes on this Mr. Horan “I’ll have that table ready shortly and the food will be out as soon as possible.”  
I didn’t know who these men were, but I knew it was probably best not to keep them waiting any longer than necessary. Within a few minutes I was making my way back to the men waiting by the door and showing them to their table. I’d already set out a pitcher of beer and 3 pint glasses. I was just waiting for the cook to finish up the burgers and chips that were tonight’s special.  
“I’ll be right out with your food,” I said pouring beer into each glass “Let me know if you need anything else.”  
I moved away and headed into the kitchen area in the back to check on their food and find Fiona so I could find out more about the 3 men other than the fact that they had tattoos.  
“Fi,” I called out bursting through the kitchen door “Fi where are you?”  
“Ya want to know about Horan and the lads with him don’t you,” she asked popping up behind me.  
Now Fiona might be old enough to be my mother, but she is as small as an elf and as sneaky as a mouse. I’ve learned in the short time that I’ve been working here that she will pop up out of nowhere when you least expect it and scared the living day lights out of you.  
“Yes,” I said trying to slow down my heartbeat after that scare “But hurry up and tell me. I need to get back out there to bring them their food.”  
“Well long story short then,” she began “The blonde is Niall Horan and he is the head of The Lucky Seven’s. The other two are Sean Cullen and Darragh Daly his right hand men. The Lucky Sevens are the Irish Mob’s head gang here in Westmeath County and they are based here in good ole Mullingar since it’s the biggest town in the county. So be careful around them lass. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
With that short explanation Fiona picked up a couple of plates and walked out of the kitchen. Not wanting to keep them waiting any longer I grabbed their finished food and made my way out of the kitchen. I didn’t have the luxury of time to myself to stop and think about the information Fiona had just told me. I’d have to mull over it all later when I was finished with work or things slowed down significantly in the pub. Who would have thought that by trying to get away from the Irish Mob and the memory of what they did to my family I would walk into the lion’s den of their affiliates instead.  
“Here you go boys,” I said setting down the plates when I reached the table “I hope you enjoy the food. If you need anything else just give me a holler.”  
“I’d prefer if you were hollering for me,” one of the dark haired men said giving me a flirty wink and slapping my ass.  
“Oh really,” I said sweetly “You know what I’d prefer?”  
“I’m sure whatever it is I could give it to you baby,” he said with a small chuckle.  
“Well that’s good,” I said picking up his pint glass and throwing the beer left in it at his face “But I prefer stupid oafs like you not groping my ass. So keep dreaming sweet cheeks.”  
“You little bitch,” he shouted standing up causing his chair to fall back in the process “You don’t know who you are fucking with. I’d say sorry if I were you.”  
“I don’t give a rat’s ass who I am ‘fucking with’” I said adding air quotations around the phrase “I’ve had enough of lowlife gang bangers like you and your two idiotic friends. If you ever touch me again you will have more than a pint in your face to worry about.”  
“Darragh sit down,” Niall said in a clipped voice.  
“But Niall,” Darragh said turning to look at him in disbelief “You saw what this little bitch just did to me.”  
“I also saw you slap her ass,” Niall said calmly “You deserved what you got. Now. Sit. Down.”  
By this time everyone in the pub was looking our way. Some of the patrons had looks of horror on their faces, Paul’s face was so red I was worried he might have a heart attack, and Fiona looked scared for her life.   
“Oh my God,” I exhaled moving towards Darragh with a rag from my apron outstretched “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. That was really stupid. I really should be more careful about what I say and do. Jesus Christ. Please don’t kill me. I really didn’t mean to do that. I just...”  
“It’s fine sweetheart,” Niall said grabbing the hand I was holding the rag in “Darragh got what he deserved for slapping your ass. But if that ever happens again I won’t hesitate to slit your throat. Now go get us another round.”  
I quickly moved away from them and made my way over to the bar keeping my eyes on the floor. I knew I was probably going to lose my job over this, but I couldn’t help thinking that it might just save my life if I did get fired. I knew Paul would wait to yell at me until after they left so I had at least another half hour before I lost my job. I filled 3 new pint glasses with beer and grabbed another towel to clean up the spilled beer before making my way back to the table.  
“Uhm,” I began unsure if I should even say anything “I guess if you guys need anything else just ask.”  
“Yeah a waitress that isn’t a bitch,” Darragh muttered.  
Pretending not to hear him I turned to walk away only to be stopped by a voice.  
“When you get off of work meet me at the entrance sweetheart,” he said “I’ve got some things I want to talk to you about. And don’t even think of trying to avoid me. It will be easier for both of us if you just cooperate.”  
I didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was Niall speaking. But in that moment I desperately hoped we’d never close.


	2. Word Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall asked the question, but I don't think he was ready for the answer. All I know for sure is that he is even more intrigued than he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've rewritten this chapter so it is a bit different from the original. I will be posting Chapter 3 a week from today no excuses. Later lovelies. xx

I don’t know what made me decide to stop her when she walked away because once the words left my mouth I was regretted them. She would be difficult and hardheaded. I could already tell from the way she threw that beer in Darragh’s face and then proceeded to curse him out after that she was different. I don’t know why I wanted to be around her. It might just be the curiosity getting to me. It was making me want to know more about her. Especially after she made that little gang bangers comment. When had she dealt with others like me and what had they done to her? You would definitely think she has with the way she stood up to us. It was brave and fearless, but extremely idiotic of her to do so. But the way she begged for forgiveness after she realized what she had just done made me wonder what she would look like begging for other things. But this was bad because she seemed to be everything I had been trying to avoid when it came to the opposite sex for over 3 years. But I knew that even knowing that wouldn’t be enough to keep me away from her. I needed to figure her out. I could just tell there was something different about her. I needed to solve the puzzle that was her. She was nothing like the girls I was used to dealing with here in Mullingar. The girls here were either scared of me or they threw themselves at me for the power and status they could gain from being with me. The only woman who didn’t do either in this town was Fiona, but she practically raised me. The kind of girls I was used to being with were the girls whose name I would forget the second she left my bed if I even bothered to ask for it to begin with. The kind of girl that once you’ve finished in bed with them you never see them again after you kick them out. But I knew with her I would want more than one night. I want her to be the first girl to stay the night. But if her reaction to Darragh was any indication to go by getting her out of bed would be the easy part. There wouldn’t be any begging from her to wait until morning and just let her stay the night. I could tell getting her into my bed would be akin to fighting World War III. But it would be worth it if for just one night I would be able to hold her and call her mine. Which is why I knew telling her to meet me after shift ended was a bad idea. I didn’t even know what I planned on talking to her about once she got out, but I honestly didn’t care. Even if we never said one word to one another the entire time, as long as I got to be near her I was happy. I barely fucking know this girl and I can already feel myself going soft when it comes to her. I already want to spend all of my time with her and I don’t even know her name for Christ sake. Hell I don’t even know how old she is. I have to get this girl out of my head and get focused on my business again. I can’t risk losing everything I’ve built up over the years for a girl. Not again.  
…  
I sent Sean and Darragh home after we'd finished eating and discussing business. But I decided to stay until Paul's closed for the night so I could talk to this girl. I needed to know what she was running from. I needed to know that she wasn't a danger to everything my family and I had built here. It would suck if I was forced to get rid of her because I like her. I mean she is hot and new blood, but I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my home safe.  
“So you uhm…you wanted to talk to me,” she asked walking up to me.  
I know she put it off for as long as she possibly could, but she should learn now that there is no way of avoiding me and no matter how hard she tries she won’t be able to get away from me. She was nervous thought. I could tell by the way she was looking everywhere else avoiding my gaze and continuously shifting from foot to foot. Part of me loved how uncomfortable and afraid of me she was. It wanted to push the envelope and see how far it could go. But the other half of me wanted her to be completely comfortable around me no matter the circumstances. I hoped the talk we were about have would help with that.   
“Yeah,” I said finally responding to her question “But we aren’t talking here. Grab your things and I’ll meet you out front.”  
I headed out front for a fag while I waited for her to come outside. I know I shouldn’t be spending anytime alone with her until I figure out what the hell I want from her other than the obvious. It would have been a better to have Sean talk to her for me and find out why she was here. But I didn’t want to share her with anyone else just yet. I’ve known from the beginning that this was a bad idea, but I didn’t care at all. I was leaping without making sure there was anything to catch me, but I wasn’t scared and that is what scared me the most. I just have gut feeling that she will be worth it.   
“I’m ready,” she said pulling me from my thoughts as she walked out of the pub “I didn’t drive here though. I hope we don’t have to walk very far. I’m not saying that you don’t have a car it’s just that I don’t see one out here. But I guess since you came with two other people they might have taken the car you came in. Oh God I’m rambling aren’t I? I do that when I get nervous or scared. And I know that I do it, but I can’t stop once I start. My mom says that I get it from her side of the family and that it’s some kind of anxiety thing. I haven’t done this since I was 15 and I had to…”  
“Shut up will ya,” I said trying to hide how amused I was “We’re just going to the little park down the street. I have some questions I need to ask you and then you can go home. Alright?”  
“Yeah,” she said nodding her head quickly “That works just fine. I saw that park earlier today when I was looking for a job. It was beautiful and looked very family oriented and safe. The perfect place to have a late afternoon picnic date or go for a walk.There are just enough trees to keep it cool and shaded in the summer, but not too many to block the sun out completely. And I’m rambling again aren’t I?”  
“Yeah you are,” I said in affirmation to her question “Try not to make it a habit. Not only is it annoying, but people might think you are trying to hide something.”  
“I-I-I’m not hi-hi-hiding anything,” she stammered out.  
“Then why are you babbling and stuttering,” I asked stopping at a bench in the center of the park and sitting down “You shouldn’t be nervous or scared if you aren’t hiding anything.”  
“You just make me nervous,” she said.  
“Why,” I asked.   
I already knew what her answer to my question was going to be, but I wanted to hear it from her own lips. I hoped that if I heard her say it I would be able to walk away and get away from her before I truly fell for her and wouldn’t be able or want to walk away.   
“About a month and a half ago my parents were murdered by the Irish Mob,” she whispered “Seeing you and your two friends brought back all the memories I’ve been trying to keep out since I found out. It’s why I moved here. I just couldn’t be there anymore where there were reminders around every corner. It just wasn’t my home anymore. Not after everything that happened. So when I was able to I packed up everything and left. I had to get out.”  
I didn’t know what to say. That isn’t what I expected her to say in answer to my question. I thought she would say that I scared her. That I wasn’t good enough for her and that she could never fall in love with someone like me. I was just reaching out to pull her close and try to keep her from hurting any more than she already was when her voice stopped me.  
“If that’s all you wanted to know can I leave now,” she asked coldly wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“Yeah,” I said nodding and standing up “Don’t be surprised if you see me again very soon. This is my home and I have to take care of it. And I will do whatever it takes to do that.”   
“Alright Niall,” she said walking away “Hopefully very soon is a very long time from now.”  
“Hey,” I called after her “What’s your name?”  
“I’ll give you a hint,” she called back stopping to look at me “You can go just about anywhere in the world, but it is almost impossible to get away from me. I’d say see you later, but I don’t want too.”  
I’d hoped this would make me want to stay away from her and keep my distance, but all she has done is prick my interest. If anything I just had to find out what her name was. I’d keep her in my sight and under my protection until I no longer wanted her light in my life. But I think she was going to light my way for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've rewritten this chapter so it is a bit different from the original. I will be posting Chapter 3 a week from today no excuses. Later lovelies. xx


	3. Thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is still determined to learn the name of the girl who captured his attention and maybe his heart. But is knowing her name every really going to be enough for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys!!! So here is Chapter 3. Be sure to tell me what you think good or bad. I'll be trying my hardest to get Chapter 4 written, edited, and posted a week or two after this. So enjoy!! Later lovelies. xx

I figured after a full week of being ignored every time he was in my presence that Niall would give up and move onto a different girl. But now the second week is coming to an end and if anything Niall has become even more persistent. Not only does he show up at Paul's every night I come in for work and he will stay for my entire shift if he can. He also has one of his flunkies following me at all hours of the day if he isn't there himself to "make sure you're okay". His words not mine. I'd rather not have a security detail, but I can't get rid of them and trust me I've tried. Now I know I should be freaked out, scared, and worried by the fact that I'm being stalked by a guy I know absolutely nothing about other than the fact he is in a gang, but a small, teeny, tiny, itty, bitty, little, miniscule part of me loves the attention. I guess it's just the irrational girly girl part inside of me. Honestly he is probably only still chasing after me because he doesn't know my name yet. Which is a whole miracle in itself if you ask me. But I've somehow managed to get just about everyone who knows me in town to help keep it a secret without even meaning too or even asking them too. Even his two best friends in the whole world Sean and Darragh won't tell him. I'm still surprised Darragh is helping me though considering our first meeting. But I know for a fact that they were keeping this information from him purely to piss him off and it was working because this was pissing him off more than anything else possibly could. Which brings me to the fact that this annoying pest is in the pub right now watching me like a dog watches over its favorite bone.  
"I need an order of fries," I called out to Paul as I walked into the kitchen to get away from his ever watchful stare "And Horan wants a steak medium rare, and extra order of fries, and a side of those special potatoes you make."  
"Will you just tell the boy your name," Paul grunted out "He is going to eat and drink me out of business if you don't."  
"Honestly Paul at this point I don't think it would matter if I did or not," I replied with an exasperated sigh grabbing a previous order "I have a feeling that I'm not getting rid of him. Ever."  
And I was right about that. Now it’s been an entire month since we first met and I teased him with the clue to my name. A whole month since we had first laid eyes on each other. And in that month I had learned one major thing about Niall James Horan and that is the fact that he is the most stubborn jackass to ever grace the fair land that is Ireland. I'm almost ready to give in and tell him my name if it means he will leave me alone. But the very competitive part of me is telling myself not to back down. I mean seriously how hard can it be to figure out my name from that clue? In my opinion it was a dead giveaway. So I guess Niall isn't just a stubborn jackass, but a dumb one as well. Sean figured it out the second time we met when he was on guard duty and Darragh may have taken a little bit longer to catch on, but he still figured it out. I just know he needs to figure it out my name soon because I'm tired of him calling me 'Pub Girl' and I can't be held accountable for my actions if he doesn't stop. He really gets a kick out of getting on my nerves. Especially today when he can personally follow me around since he apparently doesn't have any Lucky Seven's gang business to attend to today so he was free to torture me in anyway he wanted. And to make it worse this is my only day off for another two weeks along with it being the first nice sunny day all month. So what I hoped would be a nice peaceful day shopping has turned into a day from Hell.  
"For the last time Niall," I huffed out exasperated "I don't need you to follow me everywhere I go. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So you can leave now."  
"Oh I'm quite sure you are," he said "But I'm here right now purely for my own slightly perverse enjoyment. I also needed to pick up a few things for meself. So I'm multitasking right now. Killing two birds with one stone."  
"Yeah sure you are," I muttered under my breath "You definitely aren't following me to get on my last fucking nerve by being an annoying watchdog twat. How silly of me to even think so. How mad I am."  
"Don't flatter yourself Pub Girl," he said quietly into my ear having crept over while I was talking to myself "As much as I enjoy being your "annoying watchdog twat" not everything is about you. Now finish up so we can go eat. I'm starving."  
The nerve of this man. I've never been so frustrated by someone ever. I have never contemplated murdering anyone before, but Niall was slowly yet surely pushing me towards it. And in this moment I really wanted to kill Niall by just wrapping my hands around his throat. I mean first he forces his way into my shopping trip without any kind of invitation successfully ruining what should have been a peaceful nice day out shopping. Then he actually has the balls to rush me because HE is hungry and wants to eat. You have got to be kidding me right now. I think I just might take Darragh up on his offer to teach me how to kill someone with my bare hands. Hopefully he wasn't kidding.  
"Ya know what," I said rounding on him angrily "If you're so fucking hungry why don't you leave me the Hell alone so I can shop peacefully and go eat. But be sure to pull your stupid head out of your fucking arse first. It might make it easier to get the food into that big mouth of yours. Now if you don't mind, not that I care, I'm going to finish shopping."  
Turning on my heel I practically ran away from him. I had to get away quickly because I knew if I stayed I would back into a stuttering mess under his intense gaze. Once again I let my mouth run ahead of my brain like a complete idiot. I've never cursed like that in my life. If my mam had heard just then she would have either killed me or grounded me for life. Probably the former. If I had stayed just a second longer I would have heard Niall chuckle over the little tantrum I just threw which probably would have set me off again. I just really hoped he would finally get the message and leave me the Hell alone for the rest of the day. And if I was really lucky the rest of my life.  
"Unless you're heading to the little cafe a few buildings down I think it would be in your best interest to keep your pretty little arse here," he called out from behind me.  
And I guess the message wasn't received. I could have sworn I was speaking clear English, but I guess not.  
"Niall what will it take to get you to leave me alone," I asked turning to face him "What do I have to do to get you out of my life for good?"  
"You can start with you name," he replied smiling "I've waited an entire month. And quite frankly I've grown tired of calling you 'Pub Girl'. It isn't very flattering."  
"Alright," I said walking towards him "If I tell you my name you'll leave me alone?"  
"Yup," he said smirking "I'll leave you alone until I pick you up for our date this Friday."  
"Okay," I said smiling big "I'll give you my name and one date. Deal?"  
I stuck my hand out waiting for him to shake and seal the deal.  
"It's a deal," he said shaking my hand "Now it's time for the name."  
"I'll tell you than Friday when you pick me up for our date," I said with a smirk "Later Niall."  
I can't believe he is actually letting me walk away right now. I feel as if I should be worried about how easy that just was, but I'm running on some serious adrenaline from that little win to actually care. I'll worry later. Right now I'm going to finish shopping in peace. I think I'll find a killer dress for this Friday. No point in letting this end without torturing Niall a little bit like he has done to me this past month. This Friday is going to be loads of fun. I already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was chapter 3. Be sure to leave feedback in the form of comments (good or bad) and kudos. They let me know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. It also tells me if this is actually worth continuing. So be sure to do that. Next chapter will be a week or two from now. Oh and just out of curiousity does anyone think they know her name? Until then. Later lovelies. xx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first chapter of my fan fic ‘Lucky Seven’s’. Let me know what you think by sending feedback. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
